Her Green Under the Red Moon
by Tiax Anderson
Summary: This is my first FanFic so I hope you'll like it. Just read the story if your interested. It's a Keitarou Kaolla. On hold...
1. Lost in the Green

**Author's notes**; First.. I don't own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Second this is the first FanFic I post, the other probably won't be posted cuz I thought it was really bad. Third I'm originally from the Netherlands so my English isn't that great. Point out misspellings and I'll do my best to correct them when I have the chance. And last I hope that you like the way that I let Keitarou and the 'lucky girl' know each other and the way that I write... You'll see in the next chapter.

**Her Green Under the Red Moon**

Chapter 1; Lost in the Green

As I look in her green eyes I whisper to myself

"Why does she has to leave?"

"Is there something kei-kun?" She asks me

"Oh it's nothing" I reply. But that's not the truth. I know she's leaving and I don't want her to leave. Mom and dad say that it's for the best like this. She'll be staying with my grandmother, Hina, because mom and dad are unable to feed us all and grandmother Hina is.

"Kei-kun" She starts with a little sorrow in her eyes. I don't like that. She always looks so cheerful. I want her to smile all day long, I don't want her to have anything to worry about. "I'm leaving today, but I don't want to leave" She looks like she's going to cry and I say "Don't worry, you'll be going to my grandmother so I can come over to visit many times." Though she looks a little happier now, my words didn't cheered her up as much as I wanted to.

Mom, dad and grandmother Hina where in the inn for a long time but they've come out now. That means I'll be leaving and she will be left alone. There are others to play with but she said nothing in the world can replace me. Not even her brother who apparently looks a lot like me.

"It is time" Grandmother Hina says. "You have to say goodbye now Keitarou."

I look her in the eyes and realize I might never see those green eyes again. It is true that she's at my grandmother her place but mom and dad said we won't be able to go there for a while.

"I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too" and she kisses me on the cheek. Still looking a bit sad but not as much as before.

"Did you two said goodbye?" Dad asks. And we nod for we did.

"Come and visit me when you can" She whispers before grandmother takes her inside and mom guides me to the car. I can't help but think about her green eyes. Eyes like that you won't see again. Even dad said so.

We drive back to our home. Mom and dad promising that we will go back as soon as we can. We eat on the way home. Mom doesn't feel like cooking tonight and dad nodded in agreement, even mom and dad will mis her.

Even though mom and dad promised we didn't go back there... At all. And other things found themselves in my mind then her. I remembered another girl I almost liked just as much as her. Almost... We promised to go into Tokyo University together and live happily ever after. Still at the full or red moon I remember her, with her green eyes that I will never see again.

**Author's notes;** Well the first chapter seems really short to me but that's because I never used OpenOffice before.. I think. I just don't have any write program on my own PC so I decided that this would be the perfect time to try out OpenOffice. I can imagine that lots of readers already figured who our 'lucky girl' is but don't spoil it for those who don't ;) I'm not sure how old Keitarou is at the beginning of the chapter but at the end it's supposed to be some sort of flashback in the moonlight idea. I'll get on with the next chapter and you guy say what you thought of this one. Ne?

Next Chapter; To Hinata Sou.


	2. Work for Memory

**Author's notes;** First I don't own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. Second I started writing this even before I uploaded the first chapter but I was greatly delayed because of all my this-vacation-I'll-stay-at-your-place-for-a-couple-of-days promises but now after most of my vacation's over I fulfilled them all. Third there's another reason why I'm so late with getting the new chapter up, actually two reasons. One is the fact that I didn't wanted to have Keitarou to go to Hinata Sou already en the other.. This chapter is written in Kaolla's point of view and the last one is in Keitarou's point of view. I want to switch between their point of views every chapter, I thought it would be interesting to both read and write. Read & Review.

"Spoken words"

'Thoughts'

**Her Green under the Red Moon**

Chapter two; Work for Memory

As long as I can remember I've always had someone with me when I go to sleep, but tonight it's different. Motoko who always slept with me is to kendo training, normally one of the other residents would sleep with me even though I noticed some reluctance to do that. So I decided to sleep alone for the night.

"I don't know if that was such a good idea." I say to myself as I find myself staring out the window of my room. I look around my room. I really like my room, it's hotter here then in other rooms since their's a stream of water going through here before it's going to the hot spring. This also allows the growth of trees and rare plants which reminds me of home. Taking a look at my room as if I never have been here before I realize that it must look like a jungle to anyone not used to this. But there are things here that don't belong in a jungle just as the plants and trees don't belong in a room of a girls dormitory. My desk, it's filled with parts for my latest invention. A desktop computer and laptop fill the remaining space there is.

I look out the window again. "It's a full moon tonight." I've always liked the full moon and I think the red moon is the greatest, but for some reasons it also makes me feel sad. I left my home and country since I had to marry the person my parents choose for me. It is custom to do so since I am the princess. I remember a lot of my home but after I left my parents, brother and sister I don't remember much. As if something made me forget things or perhaps I wanted to forget it. "Then why do I feel like somethings missing and it's not my family what I miss?" I remember a face but all the features are gone, the only thing I remember clearly are glasses and the smile. I'm pretty sure it's a boy. Perhaps he has some answers. "But without a name and the rest of his face I'll never meet him..." 'You really know how to motivate people, don't you?' I think to myself as I said that.

I continue to look at the moon trying to picture the boys face but I have no luck. I can't get a better image of it. "Perhaps I can invent something to refresh my memory." 'Yeah, I can make something to look in ones mind and see things that are forgotten or suppressed.'

"Hmm first I need to look up to somethings then I need to gather the parts and of course a test subject." And while I start my desktop PC I say. "I better make a list of it." And so I get to work. I make a list of all the things need to be done and I start thinking on who to use as a test subject. 'Motoko?... If she survives she'll most likely chop me in little pieces, she'll never forgive me for looking in her mind and I'll bet it's quite boring anyway. Hmm. Naru probably has interesting memories but her Naru-punch (TM) is to powerful to risk. Kitsune will figure out what's going on before I enter her room and she'll have me be the test subject instead, though eventually the goal if something goes wrong I can't adjust it, so that leaves Shinobu. Yes that's it. If I play it right she won't even tell the others and I get to check both the machine and her memories.'

So it was decided. Shinobu would be the test subject. Now for that old book I have on focusing the mind for monks. I walk over to my favorite tree and open it. As I search for that book, The Mindful Monk, I toss out all other things books, toys and parts for inventions I haven't made. Finally I find the book.

**The Mindful Monk**

The first chapter is an introduction on how to meditate on your mind.

Welcome young student of the mind, there's only one place where you can study the mind. A place where you feel safe and secure, these places are mostly your own quarters in the monastery. Sit down on your knees, close your eyes and make the mind clear. To help remember the instructions yet keeping the mind clear, place this book on your lap.

As I read further and study how I can make a machine release these outward and inward signals to the body I find a piece dedicated to loss of memory.

If you lost parts of your memory, these meditations are able to get them back. Your brain hardly really looses memories, most likely they're just inaccessible due to trauma or suppressiveness. Go into meditation and when your mind is clear you need to focus on what is lost.

It goes on about it for two pages but I think I realized what the idea behind the meditation is. At the end of the book I find tools to help meditate the most interesting is the meditation wheels. Perhaps I can build something like that into my machine.

"Well I've got a lot of work to do so let's get started" And with that I start to assemble all the parts and pieces needed for my machine. I decided that a helmet design would be the best. It will be easy to place receptors on the inside and I even found a place for the meditation wheels.

I work all the night and when I'm only on one third sun rays have reached my room and I hear Shinobu going down I realize breakfast is being prepared. I quickly adjust a few things and I hide all what I'm using and making in a special tree. I finished hiding everything.

"Su! Breakfast!"

'That's my Q' And I race downstairs to find everything prepared and Kitsune and Naru coming down as well. That's good then I don't need to wait with eating. It was then that I noticed how hungry I was and I started eating. And the other residents called it stuffing and shoving in. Pff.

"Say did you get any sleep?" Naru looks a bit worried.

"I don't think so, I heard her till lat in the night." That Kitsune is far to perceptive.

"Su, didn't you got any sleep? I would have slept with you if you wanted."

"Whanks Shinowu" I manage to get out before I swallow my food. "But I had an idea to make my PC faster and I didn't wanted to take the risk of loosing the idea."

"Make your PC faster? Is that even possible?" "Why shouldn't it be Naru?"

"I think your making something to try out on us" Kitsune looks at me in such a way that I instantly realized that she'll find out one way or the other. 'Perhaps she'll cooperate with me, she might be interested in Shinobu's thoughts and memories.' Sometimes I'm thankful that Kitsune can be so foxy. Now I don't have to take the risk by approaching her, but on the other hand if she doesn't cooperate... 'I need a back-up plan.'

After long thinking I remember her special sake bottle. 'I'll need that in order to keep her shut till after the test rounds if she won't help me.' And so, while all the other girls are in the hot spring, I proceed to Kitsune her room and I quickly find the bottle of sake in one of her drawers under her panties.

Not willing to risk the loss of my trump card I decide to go to my room to work on my invention. An amazing two and a half hours later Kitsune comes into my room. She says she has two questions. "First where is my special bottle of sake?" Of course, I could've known that would be the first question. "And second what is that invention of yours going to do and who will be the test subject?" Very perceptive. "The sake is in safe keeping till after the ahem **tests** are done. I think you might be interested in **what** my invention does. It allows me to look in and record a persons memories and thoughts. The test subject will be Shinobu." 'Her eyes have returned to her normal sneaky self' It is odd that I am able to see that since my scanners have tried multiple times to identify whether she's angry, sneaky or concerned. All have failed, even though I can see it I can't seem to get the scanners right.

"Why don't you pick Naru?"

"Well as you know Naru and Motoko seem to get along, not much but Motoko recognize Naru as her senpai and so she will protect her."

"Hmm. I get your point, we can't risk both of them against us." 'Either she's very interested in Shinobu's thoughts or she really wants that sake back.' "Well then we will just have to sacrifice Shinobu, right Su?"

"For science. And now I have work to do."

"Of course."

Well that has been settled. Now on with my work.

Motoko returned that day and I continued to work for another three days and parts of the night.

"It is almost done!" I say to myself between two yawns. "Just a few more adjustments and the first tests can begin." I'm really looking forward to the results of the tests. Both wanting to test my invention, which I still have to name, and to see what is in Shinobu's head.

Senpai senior at school/work, superior or older graduate

**Author's notes;** Well this one is a lot longer then the last but I really had a hard time getting everything right. Though Kaolla names all of her inventions this one has no name yet. Guess you can figure why... Since I don't want to have two chapters about the same day/week the next chapter will be about Keitarou coming to Hinata Sou. I hope you enjoyed this chapter cuz I'm really afraid that this one is, in spite the fact that it is longer, just as slim (in context) or even worse that the last one. Since your here you've already read it so review.

**Again author's notes;** Thanks to my Pre-Reader and the book parts should have been in a special font but as I thought it just displays it as normal text and only the title is really big. Sorry for that. Thanks to Rasputin the Evil monk to point at my mistake to write sake as shake.

Next chapter Keitarou will come to Hinata Sou and from there on the 'introductions' will be complete so the chapters will have more contence and look less like a filler arc for anime ;)


	3. Hinata Sou

**Author's notes;** First I don't own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I finally started writing after I made a choice, which was harder then I thought, though I would like to use school as an excuse too I won't.. at least not till the author's notes and the end of the chapter. Read & Review!

"Spoken words"

'Thoughts'

**Her Green Under the Red Moon**

Chapter three; Hinata Sou

'My name is Urashima Keitarou, I'm 19 years old and trying to get in to Tokyo University. For the third time...'

I've just awoken from my slumber.

"Why do I keep having that dream about Tokyo U.? At the end there's that girl waiting..."

'Who is she?'

I get up and start to wash my face.

"Keitarou.."

My mother calls from the kitchen.

"You got an E for your last exam, when will you be able to get in to Tokyo U.?"

"Don't worry mom, I'll try hard"

"Well trying hard isn't enough."

Mom doesn't sound overjoyed.

"We don't have enough money to feed you."

**Sigh**

"OK mom"

I reply.

"I'll get a job and pay my own tuition fee. Is that good enough?"

"Really? That'll be great!"

Then my father calls from the living room.

"Keitarou, your grandmother called. She wants you to come to her place."

"I'll go there right after prep school."

'I wonder what grandma Hina wants.'

I take the bus from my house to the prep school and after the lessons I walk in the corridors.

'I wonder how it would be if I could make it, no if I was the best in this entire prep school!'

**Imagination**

I hear an unknown voice.

"And again, Urashima Keitarou is the first on the prep school rankings!"

More voices arise.

"Urashima how do you study for this?"

"Your the best Urashima!"

"Can I shake your hand Keitarou?!"

"What you want to shake hands? Sure."

I'm is surrounded by a big crowd of prep students and they offer me a hand, another and even more. I start shaking hands with all who want one from me, the first of the entire prep school:D

**Imagination end**

In reality I walk from one person to another, shaking hands and leaving the owners of those hands behind in puzzlement while I walk to the next one. Then I grab the hand of a girl...

"Err, excuse me?"

The words of the girl awaken me from my dream. Suddenly two boys enter the scene, one of them is holding a piece of paper. There my friends, Haitani and Shirai.

"Ah Keitarou there you are."

Shirai unfolds the piece of paper and it appears to be a ranking list.

'The prep school ranking list!'

I know that list all to well.

"Urashima Keitarou, ranked 27th from the bottom, it seems that you'll fail to get into Todai for the third time."

The girl and me are both shocked by this news and we both say.

"What? Failed for the third time?!"

Then the girl comes back to her senses.

"Let go of me! What if I get your grades from you?"

"Sorry."

And I let go of the girls hand. She looses her balance and falls on the ground. She lays on her butt, in front of me with her legs somewhat spread. You can guess what I see now and the girl knows it too.

"Why you!!"

And the next thing I knows is that the punch launches me trough the corridors all the way to the back, smashing against a window.

A couple of moments later Haitani and Shirai caught up with me.

"Ow, he's alive."

'Ow that hurts... I hope something like that doesn't happen again. At least not today. Today? Ow shit. Grandma Hina!'

While I try to get back on my feet Hainati wonders who the girl was.

"Who was that?"

"Don't you know?"

Shirai seems to know the answer..

"She's ranked first on this prep school. Number 1."

At this moment I'm finished getting myself up and thinking about what the hell just happened.

'Grandma Hina!'

"Hey, money!"

"What?"

Hainati and Shirai both ask

"I forgot that I have to go to Grandma Hina today. I need money for the bus."

Shirai and Hainati back away from me as I try to get close enough to get hold of one of them, I chase them down the entire hallway before they finally give up and tell me this is the last time I can borrow money from them.

'It's been such a long time since I've last been here... Now where was I..'

A girl, maybe 12 or 13, is sitting on a bench a few meters left of me. She has short blue hair and still has a bit of a childish face, but cute.

'Why is she sad?'

"I'll draw her."

And with that I sit down on the bench behind me and I reveal my sketchbook and pen. I start to draw and after only minutes I've completely drawn her.

'There's one thing wrong..'

Instead of her long face I decide to draw her with a great smile.

'That's better.'

**Imagination**

"What a great smile."

The girl had noticed me and my drawing and is now standing behind me.

"No err... Actually."

"Is it OK if I asked for your name?"

**Imagination end**

A sudden gust of wind blows the sketchbook out of my hands and it comes on the ground in front of the girl and falls open on the page showing the drawing of her. She looks at it and it doesn't quite go as I imagined it.

"Why? Why is it so cruel?"

The girl seems to be even closer to crying out loud.

"Ah. No it was my hand. Bad hand! Aha.. hahaha."

And with that nervous laugh I started running.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl picks up the sketchbook, looks at it and tries to laugh. With little success.

"I have to return this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why am I always seeing such fantasies?"

'Huh? This looks familiar..'

I'm still running and the corridors seem familiar to me.

"If I go through here and up these stairs I'll get to..."

I'm running up the stairs and there it is, Grandma Hina's place.

"Hinata Sou!"

The great inn, Hinata Sou, is standing before me. It's marvelous, I decide to enter it since grandma Hina wanted to see me.

'If I remember correctly..'

I take ones stairs up and then to my right.. The sign says Dorm manager Urashima Hina.

'Here's grandma Hina's room'

I knock but don't hear a reply. I decide to knock again but still no response.

"Grandma Hina? It's me Keitarou."

I say these words as i enter the room, but no one's there. I walk through the building a bit, calling out for grandma Hina but there's no response. Then I see a sign saying Outdoor bath.

'Hmm. I guess I'll take a bath first.'

After having changed I open the door to find an outdoor hot spring.

"Awesome. Hot springs are the best."

I swim around in the spring then I find a spot near the door where where I can sit and relax just fine.

"When I find Grandma Hina I should ask her to let me stay here."

At that moment the door opened and someone went through. I couldn't see who it was so I had to put my glasses, which lay next to me, back on. It was a girl! I turned a bit away, trying not to look at her.

'I must've gone in the woman bath.'

"**Aaah...** A midday bath is great. Say Kitsune, ..."

What? She comes towards me! She's actually quite pretty. Long brown hair and from what I could see, when she entered, she's pretty long too.

"Don't you think that my breasts became larger lately?"

She even adds action to her words by lifting her breasts a bit with her arm.

"Kitsune?"

Her face comes awfully to mine.

"Err. I can explain"

But it was no use. The breath she takes isn't meant for reasoning.

"PERVERT! Pervert in the hot spring!"

'Shit! No reasoning here.'

I tightened my towel and I get out of the spring as fast as I can. I reach for the door where my clothes are only to find myself grabbing the breast of another girl. She has short little bit of greyish hair and sharp facials, kind of like a fox.

'I wouldn't be surprised if she is that Kitsune person.'

"Hello?"

'Hello? Hello? I'm being chased by a unreasonable girl. HELP'

But instead I say.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I have to go."

I run past her into a different corridor and with one final look behind me I can see her face. It is odd. It's more an 'interesting' then a 'what-the-hell-just-happened' face.

But even now peace isn't for me. I run into another girl.

'Hey isn't she the one from before?'

It's hard to forget those looks and that blue hair..

"Aaaaah!!"

'Great, another misunderstanding.'

I decide not to waste words on her and run further. Suddenly I hear two voices behind me.

"What's all this noise? Kaolla?"

"There's a pervert in the mansion Motoko. Look there he is."

She looks like some Indian girl but it's strangely familiar. She looks like a 16 or 17 year old, High scholar? The other one is really fast and comes towards me with a wooden sword. She's dressed in some sort of fighter outfit. Gi it's called I think, also she seems to be the largest of what I encountered up till now. Though that can be suggested by her long and black hair. And she doesn't look happy.

'Man, I'm going to die here. For sure... Ah a corridor, perhaps I can shake them for a while.'

Just as I go around the corner I her the one with the wooden sword scream.

"Terra slicer!"

And I feel this wave go past me.

'What the hell was that??'

And as I run and turn I seem to have lost them. But when I find a stair case and I'm about to turn around I hear there voices.

'Shit! No choice I guess.'

And I go up. I find some sort of platform... And the swords woman. Behind me are the other girls.

'What **are** all these girls doing here anyway?'

The one I met in the spring, with her long brown hair starts to talk.

"How dare you? Sneaking up at a defenceless girl. Peaking at her breasts."

"You even groped mine!"

The second one continues. **Sniff.** Apparently the young girl I met before all this, isn't coming over it. I feel sorry for her, though unintentionally, I made her cry twice today.

"What's a pervert guys?"

The Indian yet familiar girl had this really innocent look.

"Can I eat it?"

With that everyone, including me and excluding the Indian girl, sweat dropped at major anime style.

"Ahum. You will be punished severely for your perverted and weak actions."

The swords woman continued.

"Did you really think you could enter an all in female dormitory to peak and get away with it?"

The brown haired one's back to her senses.

'Wait! All in female dormitory?'

"I'll crucify you, cut out your tongue and send you straight to hell!"

"Hey what's all the noise about?"

An older woman appeared, she's dressed in the tea house maid outfit from the tea house next to Hinata Sou, has a cigarette in her mouth and a broom in her hand.

'Wait I know her!'

"Aren't you my nephew Keitarou?"

"Haruka! Aunt Haruka! I'm saved."

**Whack!**

She hits me on my head with her fist.

"Miss Haruka."

"Nephew?"

All the girls say in unison.

"Yes, he's my nephew. Keitarou, Urashima Keitarou."

Aunt Haruka continues. For some reason, the fact that I am aunt Haruka's nephew seems to be more of an excuse then anything I can tell them since they all now look at me without the intent to kill. Though the brown haired one and the black haired Kendo, I believe it's called, girl.

"First let's go inside."

And under the guides of aunt Haruka we all go into Hinata Sou.

"Girls, this is my nephew Urashima Keitarou. Keitarou this is Narusegawa Naru."

Aunt Haruka points at the brown haired girl.

"Maehara Shinobu."

The young blue haired girl.

"Mitsune Konno, but everybody calls her Kitsune."

Surprise, the fox lady.

"Aoyama Motoko."

The kendo girl.

"And as last, Su Kaolla."

'Su Kaolla? Seems familiar that name... And so does she.'

The indian girl, Su Kaolla.

After aunt Haruka explained in more detail that I am really harmless she and I are bombarded with questions about me.

"What? He's a Todai student?"

Kitsune seems impressed but that's not it. I'm no Todai student at all!

"What is Todai? Is it eatable?"

Kaolla seems more interested in the possibility that she can eat Todai then that I'm from it..

'Ow, wait I'm not from Todai. I'm still applying.'

"No wait Aunt Haruka, you've got it..."

**Whack**

"Miss Haruka. Anyway we still are in need of a dorm manager and he's a reliable guy."

"No wait y..."

But Kitsune interrupts with a new question.

"Hey, what's you major?"

'What's so great about being a Todai student. And I'm not!'

"Err.. My major is law for now."

"Did you hear that? Todai Law is the best there is! He's going to work for the government or he'll be a lawyer and make tons of money."

"That's not how it goes Kitsune"

Naru tries to reason with Kitsune

"What's wrong? Your aiming for Todai as well, ask him to be your tutor Naru."

'Argh! Are they ever going to listen to me?'

"Well let him stay here for the night and then you guys can talk it over in the morning"

Haruka is always easy in such things, sleep and tomorrow we will discuss it further.

I am allowed to use the manager room for this night at least and then we will see. We all brake up to go to our beds, strange as Haruka's suggestion is, it is already late. Naru looks at me and raises her eye brow.

"Hey, haven't we met before?"

"Huh"

'Met before? No I don't think I've ever seen Naru before.'

After a night sleep we all sat down around the table and discussed things. As much as that's possible. If it wasn't for the fact that this seemed to be grandma Hina's wish I probably had to go and look for a place to stay. So now I am officially the manager of Hinata all in female dormitories.

**Author's notes;** So that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Of course many thanks to my pre reader. He sorted out some mistakes on my part. Well I'll continue to write the way I did up till now so next chapter will be in Kaolla's point of view. So please look out for chapter 4 and with this chapter; Review.

P.S. School was responsible for taking away a lot of writing spirit. Blame society :p

P.S. #2 This is a revised version, unexplained hapenings have been typed out, minor text has been added elsewhere and it has been typed in a new format which makes it easy to seperate text from words.


	4. The New Manager

**Author's note;** First I want to apologise for the long wait for the third chapter. Also I'm trying a new layout for this chapter just tell me if you do/don't like the new layout and if it's easier or harder to read. Well since you came all this way, Read & Review, ne?

Disclaimer; I don't own Love Hina, Love Hina characters or Love Hina trademarks. Ken Akamatsu and some distributor does. If anyone ever tries to tell you otherwise just look at them and sing a song in your head, that way it'll be over the quickest.

"Spoken words"

'Thoughts'

**Her Green Under the Red Moon**

Chapter 4; The New Manager

The tests for my new invention is delayed for a few more days, Shinobou has left Hinata Sou for a few days. She went to her parents, apparently there going to devoice.

'How does that taste? I bet it tastes like cherries.'

But Shinobou will be back in a few days. This gives me the chance to make some final adjustments. The meditation wheels aren't smooth at all, they make this rather irritating sound that doesn't really allow relaxation and safe feelings. And I still need to name my invention.

"Isn't Shinobou back Naru?"

"No Kaolla, she won't be back until tomorrow."

"But her cooking is so delicious."

Whoops, that look on Naru's face doesn't predict much good.

"So your saying that someone else's cooking isn't good enough?"

'This is bad, real bad.'

"But your cooking looks like crap."

Oops.

"But tastes really great..."

But it's to late.

"Why you! Why don't you start cooking?"

And Naru comes towards me, ready to strike.

'Time for the hot water powered jet shoes, Spring-kun, to be tested.'

And I activate my jet shoes. **Whoomch** With a spray of boiling water behind me I rocket away from Naru, who can barely doge the stream of water.

"SU! I'll get you for this!"

'Pfew, now I can relax a bet.'

"Look out Kaolla!"

'Ah shit, Motoko.'

**Wham**

"I guess I'll have to make some sort of warning system in it."

"What was that Kaolla?"

"That's my hot water powered jet shoes, Motoko. I named it Spring-kun."

"What does the name matter, that was dangerous Kaolla."

"Hai, hai."

Since I am close to it, I go to my room where I continue to work on my nameless invention.

**The next day**

Hina, nicknamed Nana, the manager and landowner of Hinata Sou calls us all in.

"For the last time I'm going to visit hot springs all around the world. It will be my last world tour."

"What your leaving? And what will become of us then?"

Of course, Naru is concerned, as always.

"Don't worry Naru, all will be fine."

Yeah like Naru will settle with that.

"Well it's about time for me to go. Take care everyone."

And she just walks out. Naru's not satisfied with the answer given to her, Kitsune seems really tired and still misses her special bottle of sake, Motoko will just meditate on this and we will just tell the news to Shinobou when she comes back.

'They probably don't even think that I care, or even know about what she's talking about.'

While Haruka sees off Nana I go to my room to complete my nameless invention. As I thought Motoko goes to her room for meditation Kitsune goes to her room, probably to drink sake and Naru's concerned about how things will turn out.

'Well perhaps after I finished testing my invention I can help to think up something.'

**Later that day**

"PERVERT! Pervert in the hot spring!"

Naru's voice could probably be heard in all of Hinata. 'Pervert? Perhaps a new playmate!' Since my nameless invention is completed I decide to take a look and when I look out the door of my room I see a boy running.

'What's he doing in nothing but a towel? New game? Yay.'

Then I hear Motoko.

"What's all this noise? Kaolla?"

Well it would have been strange if she didn't heard Naru.

"There's a pervert in the mansion Motoko. Look there he is."

And I point in the boys direction. And as he runs as if his life depends on it Motoko goes after him.

'This is fun.'

And so I follow Motoko and the boy.

"Terra slicer!"

Motoko launches one of her attacks on the boy who just takes the corner and so doges the attack. We run into the corridor and take a few more turns.

"That leads to my training spot."

Hearing the determination in Motoko's voice I understand she has a plan.

"Do what you want Motoko, I'm taking the stairs."

And with that I take the stairs. At the same time Naru, Kitsune and 'Hey Shinobou's back!' Shinobou come together at the bottom of the stairs.

Naru, Kitsune, Shinobou, he went up the stairs and Motoko has taken a different route!"

"O.K. We will corner the bastard and punish him for his crimes!"

'Hey Naru, are you sure your not just taking out your anger on him?'

I think as I sweatdrop in my mind.

'He might be fun.'

We all go up the stairs and find the boy and Motoko, face to face.

"How dare you?"

Naru starts.

"Sneaking up at a defenseless girl. Peaking at her breasts."

"You even groped mine!"

'You just want money for that Kitsune...'

**Sniff** Hmm, Shinobou doesn't seem to look that great.

'Perhaps she's sick.'

Then I realize that I don't know what a pervert is.

"What's a pervert guys? Can I eat it?"

It looks like their all, including the boy, 'Hey he looks kinda familiar.', amazed by the fact that I don't know what that is.

"Ahum."

Motoko continues.

"You will be punished severely for your perverted and weak actions."

"Did you really think you could enter an all in female dormitory to peak and get away with it?"

Naru still looks angry.

'What did he do then?? Tell me! And what's a pervert?'

"I'll crucify you, cut out your tongue and send you straight to hell!"

'Ow and tell me what crucify is while your at it.'

"Hey what's all the noise about?"

Haruka just returned from he teashop.

"Aren't you my nephew Keitarou?"

"Haruka! Aunt Haruka! I'm saved."

Seems like those two know each other **whack** She hit's the boy, apparently called Keitarou, on his head.

"Miss Haruka."

"Nephew?"

We all say in unison.

'They do looks somewhat similar, but more like my brother.'

"Yes, he's my nephew. Keitarou, Urashima Keitarou."

"First let's go inside."

We all go inside and there Haruka starts the introduction.

"Girls, this is my nephew Urashima Keitarou. Keitarou this is Narusegawa Naru."

And Haruka gestures towards Naru.

"Maehara Shinobu."

"Mitsune Konno, but everybody calls her Kitsune."

"Aoyama Motoko."

And Haruka points at each of the girls, only I haven't been called. Somehow my heart starts to beat just a little faster.

"And as last, Su Kaolla."

After my introduction Haruka explains that Keitarou is really a harmless guy. The other girls, mostly, bombard Haruka and Keitarou with questions about him.

"What? He's a Todai student?"

Kitsune seems really impressed.

'Todai is that food?'

"What is Todai? Is it eatable?"

"No wait Aunt Haruka, you've got it..."

**whack** A firm hit on his head.

"Miss Haruka"

'She really doesn't like to be called aunt Haruka..'

"Anyway,"

Haruka continues

"we still are in need of a dorm manager and he's a reliable guy."

"No wait y..."

"Hey, what's your major?"

'Kitsune, your face is way o close to him... You just want money or sake.'

"Err.. My major is law for now."

"Did you hear that? Todai Law is the best there is! He's going to work for the government or he'll be a lawyer and make tons of money."

"That's not how it goes Kitsune"

"What's wrong? Your aiming for Todai as well, ask him to be your tutor Naru."

"Well let him stay here for the night and then you guys can talk it over in the morning"

Haruka is always easy in such things, sleep and tomorrow we will discuss it further. We allowed him to use the manager room for this night and then we will see. Then Naru looks at Keitarou with a raised eye brow.

"Hey, haven't we met before?"

'Naru met him before?'

"Huh"

Looks like Keitarou doesn't know Naru. But I have this feeling of knowing him.

'Did we met before?'

It turned out to be Nana's wish for Keitarou to be this dorm's manager. Even though the other girls don't seem to want him. I wonder why, he's fun to chase. So now Keitarou is the new manager of Hinata all in female dormitories.

And the new test subject for my inventions :D

**The next day.**

"Kitsune?"

"What is it Kaolla? I'm kinda busy right now."

"You only drink your sake. Anyways listen up. You can have your sake back cuz I've got a new test subject. It will be most interesting."

"I presume your referring to our new manager?"

Way to perceptive Kitsune. You'll get into trouble with that one day. But she seems interested and that's good news for me.

"But you might want to hurry."

"Why?"

"Well we will work our manager till he quits."

"Why?"

"Because he's a no-good-for-nothing-peeking-underwear-stealing-pervert."

"But he's really funny to be with."

"Well unless your testing something on him Naru, Motoko and I suggest that you and Shinobou keep away from him."

"You guys are no fun at all. But first I'll test my invention on him then I'll see."

"Do as you wish but be careful around him."

Pff that Kitsune, you can kick his ass really easy and he always does those funny movements.

'But why are they so familiar? How come I seem to know him?'

"I'll have to test my nameless invention on him soon."

Really soon, cuz their working him really hard. Good that he hasn't quit yet. But somehow he doesn't seem to be the person who will back out on his responsibilities.

"I might have to stop their operations. The perfect test subject only comes around once in your life and somehow I really want to be with him."

'I really want to be with him...'

**Author's notes;** I know that this chapter isn't the longest ever but I wrote it in less then two days from scratch. It was to make up the lost time created by chapter three. Also I wanted to know how you found the new layout and I really can't let the Kaolla point of view go much further then Keitarou's since their supposed to be happening at the same time and else you'll get so many sentences that will be repeated in the next one. I think of letting them experience a day without each other. Anywayz since your here already you must have read the story. So Review please.

P.S. This is a revised version, it had some minor mismatches with the last chapter corrected.


End file.
